


The Thought of You is Consuming Me

by LiKan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabbles, Eggsy POV, M/M, hurt without comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was never mine,it will never be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EHE短打集合。  
> 包含有对尸体不正常迷恋，以及过度幻想。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry死了。  
> Eggsy終於實現了他一萬個關於Harry下流又溫暖的骯髒小秘密。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一篇硬不起來的肉。  
> 中國字，繁體，蛋第一視角，蛋迷弟。  
> 請配合視頻Its Consuming me食用，效果更佳。

**The Thought of You is Consuming Me**

 

 

　　鮮奶油配草莓，香檳配魚子醬，蕾絲適用於宴會大廳，皮革搭配捆綁，槍械緊貼柔軟口腔，眼淚與尖叫相得益彰，鞋永遠是牛津的好，你和以上所有都很搭。

　　所有放蕩淫穢的骯髒幻想最終還是回到床上，被褥溫暖蓬鬆包裹你，我猶如找到三月彩蛋拆開樹下的聖誕禮物一般驚喜，惴惴不安一層層小心緩慢剝開如獲至寶，你在這裡，唇邊含著小小一朵微笑，溫柔，誘惑，眼神濕潤，新鮮慾望，完美無瑕，像從羅浮宮走下來的大衛，雙倍優雅，更加惹火，肉體簡直會閃閃發光，塞壬就要張口歌唱，索多瑪和蛾摩拉也不及你萬分之一。上帝怎麼還沒毀掉你。

　　我站在病床前，你正值昏迷，那些軟管儀器無損你絲毫的迷人，J.B在腳邊打轉，腎上腺素重重壓著小腹， **我在勃起** ，硬得發疼，你觸手可及，離我一個指節那麼遠，我迫不及待想要用唇舌指尖細細膜拜你身體每一吋，鬈曲額發，太陽穴小小凹陷，額上三道深深溝槽，眼角細紋在微笑時會堆積，眉骨上爆炸留下的疤痕，迷人深陷眼眶灑下大片陰影，鼻樑高挺，薄且韌的唇緊抿著，嘴角下撇勾出兩道法令紋，下頷微微翹起，每一個微小細節都被我在心底描繪過無數遍，沒有任何差錯。噓……剩下被織物嚴謹遮蓋的地方還要慢慢耐心剝開。“Patient Eggsy.”，而我只想把你的腦子幹翻過去。

　　你簡直美麗得不可復加，無關性別，那是一種言語不可及的氣質，赤裸裸的流動慾望，遊走在鬆弛皮膚的每一吋，濃郁誘人，逐滴滑落，水汽留下色氣四溢的痕跡，猶如豎琴被撥動發出低沉流暢的樂聲，凌駕於任何意識形態之上，生活就是個婊子，人生苦短，及時行樂。我能夠足足操夠你八十個小時永不厭倦，永不，永不。

　　你的眼鏡會妨礙接吻，你看向Merlin的目光分外惱人，他永遠叫你Galahad，我固執地叫你Harry，我成為你，被苦澀憤恨嫉妒仇恨性欲扭曲成另一個像你的我，你的西裝你的領帶你的眼鏡你的皮鞋你的連褲襪，你的氣味你的動作你偏好的殺人方式你的口頭禪，但我不是他的Galahad——他只在那一次叫了你 _Harry_ ——永不。因為亞瑟王與魔法師終成眷屬，騎士只能贏得公主的屁股（等等蘭斯洛特和桂妮薇兒呢），瞧，證據就是，他把你好好地藏在這兒，誰也不讓靠近。因為他們說你已然逝去，永遠停留在南方某座小教堂裡，你醜態畢露的地方，屠殺殆盡，碎發掙脫髮膠束縛打著卷搭在額上，眼角一抹黏膩猩紅，有野獸蜷伏在你的身體裏然後他沖了出來，浴血，紅色，很多紅色，我想起你酒紅色的浴袍，鮮艷欲滴，十分襯你。我傾慕地隔著屏幕吻你，唾沫沾在液晶屏上花了一個點，我想起這是你的電腦，興高采烈憂心忡忡地用拇指抹去，下一秒，碰——

　　你，已然，逝去（ _Des……Mono……Des_ ）。

　　然而你無時無刻不行走在房間裏裡，餐桌上，走廊拐角，會議室，沙發椅裏，你穩穩地紮根在三個月以前的破爛小酒館裏，佔據我，佔據我心，一杯黑啤被你喝出做客白金漢宮的味道，可是我一門心思盯著你銜住杯沿的嘴唇，濕潤柔軟，幻想嘗起來味道如何，我用力操進去的時候會發出怎樣的聲調（夜鶯也為我吟詠——）；你搭著玻璃杯的手指修長，骨節分明，三指按住杯壁，拇指翹起，尾指抵著杯底，放下杯子之前做緩衝以免發出聲響唔……我可以舔上一整天好讓你能磨人地緩慢地甜蜜地痛苦地把中指捅進我的屁股裏，你知道，Poping my cherry，不，不要金栓劑，只是你，U。You owe me。

　　你還在這裡，觸手可及，“Yes,Harry. ”你好啊爸爸，我們握個手好嗎。

　　Gotcha.

　　於是我小心翼翼，正如腦內演練過千萬次一般，從指尖開始握住，分開五指交叉扣緊——我媽從來不讓我這樣牽著姑娘， _這也算得上侵犯了Eggsy_ ，她說著，金髮柔順——你嘗起來冷得過了頭。上帝還是毀掉你。我拯救了世界，上帝欠我這個。很公平。

　　這簡直太他媽不公平了Harry。我急於用體溫熨熱你，狂喜，抽泣，眉頭緊皺，口唇大張，喉嚨哽塞，手指震顫，這看上去不像什麼好的徵兆。你的須後水尾調是檀木香，下次是不是能換那種荷爾蒙的麝香？我用嘴唇追逐著吻去你臉上的水漬，用鼻尖磨蹭你頸側耳後專注得像在雨後林間搜尋松露的獵犬，據說人死後的幾小時內會得到人生中最無與倫比的一次堅硬的勃起，我將你拉起擁入懷中，我接住你了，沒事了Harry，我接住你。布料隔絕溫度，手感良好，你還沒碰到我就射在褲子裏，一塌糊塗，糟糕得和我狗屎人生沒什麼兩樣，對不起，最後一次髒話了。Merlin看著呢，他說我笑起來像J.B一樣，去他的。“ **FUCK U，Merlin.** ”

　　然後你把我撿回來，你向我敞開，你改變我。你得負責，你不能就這麼無所顧忌地走掉，你的，你……我不知道，這肯定在合同細則裏用小號字體注明了，你沒看到不說明它不存在，你得負起責任來，你的責任。不，不是Kingsman。你比Galahad更多一些，也不是導師，或朋友，性幻象對象，父輩，支柱，世界，欲求。不。沒有任何一個詞適合你……該死，我茫了，管他的，你就是你，自成一派，渾然天成。  
　　  
　　過去十多年的性經驗全都被狗吃啦，我磕磕絆絆地解開衣扣，先是我的，再是你的。慢慢來，是的Harry。現在我們到哪兒了？下頷，再往下是喉結，每次看到你吞咽的時候我就跟看到激光點的貓一樣沒抵抗力，想要咬碎那層薄薄皮膚下的脆弱關節，頸動脈在皮膚下顯出淡淡青色脈絡，鎖骨上方窩進去一個小弧度，可愛得要死——噢操他媽的我又硬了，我的不應期簡直超棒；胸膛，依舊肌肉緊實，很高興嘗到這一點，我可以很確定的說你的上下發色不一致了，沒事兒，我們能解決這個；乳頭，你知道嗎我讀過一篇很有趣的文章（關於產乳啥的），也許下次我們能試試，只要你發誓不叫我缺奶的小男孩；眼睛快黏在你身上，光是看一眼就能在視覺上殺死我的八塊腹肌，我想蘸著煉乳挨個嘗一遍,看著那些乳白色粘稠液體沒過那些流暢的線條，溢滿肌肉溝槽恰好被探出的舌尖接住，用力舔過刺激神經末梢，腦子裏高潮過無數遍，人魚線堪堪從西裝褲頭探出，“ _那从远方而来的军马的嘶鸣，越过坚固的国境、越过比利牛斯之上_ ”（你的陰莖，你的雞巴，你的屌）——

　　“Eggsy.”

　　你金屬的皮帶頭都快被我焐熱，我不知所措，卸下拉鏈，紐扣乖順地從扣眼中退出，我嘴裏幹得要命，舌頭快粘在上鄂，控制不住地抽泣，Jesus Chris!

　　“ **EGGSY!** ”

　　你安靜地仰面躺著，我嗅到消毒水的氣味，仿佛下一秒你就會睜開眼睛，嘆息從你微啟的唇間滑落，用那種責備無奈又嚴厲渴望的口氣教我的名字，然後閉上眼睛，像用盡了畢生力氣，我響亮地打了一個哭嗝，又或許是J.B的吠聲，我不太確定。

　　 _ **“GARY EGGSY UNWIN!!!”**_

　　該死的。

　　Merlin，滾出去，不是現在！

　　……

　　

　　

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　……

　　嗨，Harry，抵著我屁股的那玩意兒是什麼？


	2. The Symposium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了分数肉体贿赂教授梗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：哲学捏他；第三人称/人称混乱；脑内高潮/病态迷恋；  
> BGM：キミが生まれてくる世界

        _“Professor Hart……”_

        有人一踏进办公室就面色醺红晕陶陶，小碎步悄无声息蹭到跟前去，脖颈低垂絞着十指心揣小鹿砰砰砰，半晌张张口，结巴又紧涩地叫他，末了脸上血色再添一层，一路从脖子根羞到发尖，战战兢兢，搅得他活像是要搞Office Play猥亵学生的变态不良教师。

        他也就只好“咔嗒”一声合上钢笔，自文山书海中抬起头来望向声源。

        （教授闻声望过去，视线收敛地隔着玳瑁眼镜对上来人，让他想起亚当第一次在众人簇拥下触碰上帝的指尖。）

        男孩儿吓得直直蹦起来，瞪大眼睛猛地后退三尺，突然想起什么似的大力扯下头上半扣着的白色球帽揉进掌心，顿足，鼓足勇气往前踏两步，头顶不乖顺的发旋随之翘起一撮晃晃悠悠的浅金色。他觉得胸膛左侧猛地一坠，摘下眼镜收入口袋时不着痕迹地按了按空荡荡的心房，尽量柔和地弯起嘴角，像是安抚偶然在林木间发现的幼鹿，平摊掌心向上，“Sit,please.”

        （年长者慢条斯理地屈指勾住镜架折叠，开司米毛衣无害地包裹住教师，领口翻出硬质衬衫领。他的目光狼吞虎咽地四处搜刮着有关男人的信息，他的坐姿他的手指他的微笑他的眼睛 **他的嘴唇他的嘴唇他的嘴唇他的** ，宽厚的桌面遮挡了太多，他神经质地抽动着湿漉漉的鼻尖，嗅到了杜松子酒，烟丝，茶叶，书页混合墨水，以及极淡极淡的须后水，顺着呼吸道丝丝缕缕地钻进他的肺里，死死绞住他的心房，挑逗他的神经，毫不留情地侵占他的四肢百骸，他的指尖又麻又痒，温暖又热辣的东西和血液一起在体内汹涌奔腾，最后汇聚，沉甸甸地压着小腹。他吞咽着空气，喉咙里几乎溅出火星来。）

        与其说是坐下去，那年轻人几乎是软了膝盖狼狈地跌进了椅子里，手指紧紧地抓着两侧的扶手，脑袋低地快栽进两腿之间——柔韧性真好啊，年青人——就差头顶上没冒出嘶嘶白烟来，吞吐了几许喉音才低低道谢。

        （应该有人为他唱诵赞歌，为他编著传记，为他立碑建塔。）

        随即就是一片尴尬的死寂。

        连客套话都说不出口，他只觉得要是再多发一个音节，男孩儿能直接哭出来，无奈，只好隔着宽宽的实木桌子耐心地看着一身嬉皮夜店风内里娇羞少女心的学生。

        （他置身地狱中，此处宛若天堂，又与净界似曾相识。他想起群星*。他不敢看他，怕炙热的目光灼伤他；他不敢听他，怕那颗心即刻就要与他奔走；他不敢说他，怕甫一开口就要倾吐爱语；他不敢触碰他，吻他，进入他，他穿越荆棘、高山和湍急河流，他也曾见过索多玛与蛾摩拉，而后他终与贝阿特丽切相遇，他的阿克琉斯之踵，他的新千年与利维坦。）

        他捉住那躲躲闪闪的目光好几次，现在那对翡翠完全浸在了水里，眼底都被烧出红影来，一触即走，过半天又偷摸抬起来瞟他。

        他强行把叹息声咽回肚子里去。

        （可是我又用我身心渴求着，渴求着他来看我，听我，说我，触碰我， **使用我** 。我如同世间最最吝啬的守财奴，如同期盼地下深埋的每一袋金子，盼望将此刻静止。）

        “My grade.”

        凭空蹦出两个字来已经耗费毕生功力，椅子里缩着的人不安地交错磨蹭双膝，欲语还休，鼓足搜刮来的气劲儿磕磕绊绊又补上一句，“让窝做什么都可以（ _Me_ can do anything you want）。”

        是我（ _I_ ）做什么都可以，他死咬着腮帮子一侧软肉堵住笑声，可惜眼睛里藏不住，被男孩儿那双漾着深深浅浅的绿色一碰就露出来。

        (他看到了，主呵，他知道，他听到了我，他在笑着。 _他笑起来是多么好看。_ ）

        糟糕，小鹿受惊了，忙不迭从椅子里窜出来要逃出生天，他站起来刚要拦，眼见着踩着小翅膀的鞋子被地毯一角绊住，又摔进椅子里去，他边笑边绕过桌子走过去扶住倒得四仰八叉的小男孩儿，实在忍不住，抬手去揉那缕翘起的鬈发，发丝顺滑地贴着掌心，亲昵得要命。

        那双快蹦出来的眼珠子里一派兵荒马乱，就跟第一次在幼儿园看见女生是蹲着尿尿一样，崩溃到一塌糊涂，世界怎生如此不堪，我命途多舛，Society is dead，long live the society.他手掌滑落搭在那一块金灿灿的图案上（有人尖锐地倒抽了口气，也许是抽泣），微微弯下腰，起了恶质心思要逗一逗小鹿，凑近看着涨红到透明的耳廓，重复早先那荒唐的句子，“Anything？Anything I want？”

        男孩儿点头如捣蒜，被围追堵截在沙发上什么也顾不上，见不得人的小心思死死捂在裤子里不让出来。

        他笑，略略收紧手指，迫近，就跟徘徊在街边那些漂亮男孩儿附近的中年人一样暧昧地沉下声线，低哑有如温热的酒液，半旧的亚麻布，湿软触感舔舐耳廓，“那就……”

        **噗通、噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通。**

“       去学习。”下一秒，被卷起来的纸张毫无预兆地啪一声抽在Eggsy后脑勺上，清脆响亮，提神醒脑，专治各种不服。

        有人懵懵然溢着满心满眼的热辣情欲黏稠爱意，委委屈屈仰首摇晃犬尾示好，被他的举荐人看个正着。


	3. Por una Cabeza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你真是个好孩子，我来给你好孩子应得的奖励吧……告诉我你想让我做什么，什么都可以。”

　　“他们以为我不知道。”我亲昵地贴着他冰凉的额角絮絮低语，洋洋得意以用力竖起尾巴的语调重复了一遍，“他们都以为我不知道。”

　　哈，多天真。

　　他们还以为能耍着我团团转呢。有一缕鬈发垂下来扫在我的颧骨上，恼人的高频噪音不断地敲击着我一侧的耳膜，我抚慰地朝着他笑了笑，就像他之前对我做过的那样，垂下眼角弯弯唇，然后大着胆子凑过去碰一下翘起的唇缝。心怦怦跳，有一线血腥味透了进来。“大概是之前引爆炸弹的时候离得太近了。”我解释道。

　　他低垂着眼眸，不太高兴的样子。

　　我慌了神，手臂用力圈紧他，虽然封闭的空间已经让我将他收入怀中，细碎的亲吻从眉骨一路洒向被戏称的“短下巴”，“Harry、Harry……”我嘟囔着，有些粗鲁地抓过他的五指收拢在手心，想了想又摊平，错开，交叉握紧，越发浓厚的铁锈气在口腔里散开。

　　“你还活着，他们以为我不知道，你被偷偷藏了起来。”土腥气混着血味儿充塞着整个肺部，我抽了抽鼻子，每吐出一个字就吻他一下，“可是被我找见啦。”

　　我骄傲地翘起嘴角，动了动好让咔咔响的脊背适应那硬木板子，而我一生的挚爱正安安静静地躺在我的怀里，我又重复了一遍，“我找见你啦。”

　　他也跟着笑了起来，仿佛第一次听我对他说“金栓剂”似的。

　　“这次我把他们都耍得团团转。”我沖著他邀功，又落下一吻。干得好，Eggsy.我为你骄傲。

　　尔后那似有若无的轰隆声回响起来，是他在我耳畔低沉温暖的笑声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以你们应该都看得出来蛋宝钻进棺材里殉情了对吧。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我要使他们前来，俯伏在你面前，使他们承认我爱了你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pwp  
> 纯感官描写，不香  
> 伪教徒捏他  
> 性爱复健  
> 第三人称指代不明

　　他完全追不上体内律动的节奏，磕磕绊绊地抽着气，冷空气哧溜一声灌满肺泡，打了个转又变成炙热能喷射火星的息气吐出来，屁股被顶弄着摇摆不停又重重地跌回满是黏腻的被褥间，像被无数次击打拍碎泛着白沫儿的浪潮，掺着粗剌剌硌人的带咸味儿的沙砾；像是拖拉机吹着畅快的小调在乡间小道上一晃三荡地开着，沿路不停往外漏出淅淅沥沥的水来（ _啊——啊啊啊啊啊啊、啊、啊、啊啊——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！_ ），五月的阳光。

　　他是五月，他是十二月（你是五月的好天气，我是十二月，十二月有圣诞老人）。

　　呻吟和口涎结成硬块死死堵着他的喉咙，眼泪像破烂阀门关不紧似的滴答着往外淌，打湿了早就泥泞一片的织物，水汪汪的蓝眼睛，像是矢车菊飘啊飘的落在澄澈极了的爱琴海面上，那玩意儿凶狠得简直要顶破他的肠子把他捅个对穿，胃里翻涌着直犯恶心，疲乏得好比背着石块在阿维拉城踽踽前行的麻衣苦修（“天使双手握着长长的金矛，不时地刺入我的心，并用力进入我的内脏。当他把金矛拔出来时，仿佛是要把我的五脏六腑也给抽出来，我的确感到了刺入我内脏最深处时的疼痛，当我的精神配偶把他刺入内脏的箭拔出来时，内脏仿佛被撕裂…”* ），小圣特雷萨的薛吕班快活得要了命，内里丝滑柔顺又亲昵地绞住，挽留他，使尽千万种法子不肯让他离开，男孩儿哭呀叫的，也丝毫得不到他主人半分仁慈，形状狰狞的肉刃拖曳着把嫩肉往外翻出来，又加倍用力地塞回去，重新给他更多，到满溢过载装不下了为止，死死地直钉到他嗓子眼里头去（ _把他挂到底特律的城墙上去_ ），叫他再也讲不出半个字，只好张着口唇无助地嘶嘶抽气，脸颊两侧都是濡湿的体液，舌尖探出一角红艳艳的不住卷起打颤。

　　他的指头哆嗦又打滑，好不容易摸索到一块好地方，立马如同溺死之人攥着稻草似的掐住自己腿间可怜巴巴的小东西，又硬又沉地压在小腹上吐着水，疼啊疼啊，肚脐眼儿里净是攒着亮晶晶粘糊糊，他狠命捉着自己拧啊，扯啊， **舒服！** 连脚趾都泛着粉红色，紧紧地贴着某处蜷起来，像一齐灌下全世界所有的龙舌兰(值得一提的是做爱的快感只有三十，喝酒的快感是两百，伊格西。他捏着琴酒细长的瓶颈微笑。)新鲜热辣又大力地洗刷过浑身上下每一处神经，湿漉漉的矢车菊打了个旋儿沉入水底去了，留下一串细碎的泡沫咕噜噜地溢出嘴角，顺着脖颈往下滴，他顺手在胸膛上抹开了，指缝里黏连着拉出细长的丝，泛着股熟悉恼人的香味儿直往他鼻子里钻(经年旧报纸，马丁尼，须后水，茶，硝烟，肾上腺素，蜜糖和香料和世界上所有美好的事物)，弯弯曲曲地顺着脑子爬进去，大叫着，庄重地唱着，泣不成声地低语喃喃着请和求你了， **求你了求你了求你了。** 这小可怜说不出旁的来，把那个名字死死压在舌尖下不欲吐露，咬破了和着滚烫的腥味儿囫囵咽下去，那名字刮过喉头，被胃酸咕嘟着消化掉。

　　他打了个嗝儿，轻飘飘的，简直要飞上天去啦，他浑身都软成了汩汩冒泡的沸水，被木塞死死堵着一个劲儿地在容器里拍击晃动，寻不到个一劳永逸的出处来解放他，他的腰能生生折成两半(谢谢了，体操教练)，轻而易举地分开双腿，驯从地松垮的搭在胯上，动两下又脱力跌下去，复被捏着脚踝大力拖起架在肩头，他就跟什么装饰（Arm Candy）似的倒挂在他身上，他的屁股泛着大片青紫的淤色和深红，就像被滚热的小刀轻松破开的黄油一般融化了，他可怜的小脑瓜空荡荡地游着金鱼吐泡泡，他尖叫，他的嗓子粗砺得像罹患黑死病的老娘们似的使劲咳嗽着，所有的一切都乱糟糟地搅成一堆夹缠不清的狗屎。他早就停止思考了，他怎么还不晕过去呢，他再也没有力气，呼哧呼哧地拉着风箱喘气，那粉乎乎的玩意儿简直要了他的命，叫嚣着饿饿饿，直至吃掉每一寸土地，他再也哭不出来了，他再也说不出来了，他又冷又热地犯糊涂，他想吃点儿什么。 _求你了，爸爸。_

       年长者宽厚的手掌兴高采烈地鞭笞着他肉嘟嘟一片狼藉的屁股，掌掴得他几近灵魂出窍，真的，他的意识浸淫在一股子淫荡甜腻的气味里居高临下地看着自己瞳孔快翻到眼窝后头去的样子，四肢柔软得像一把绳子，被死死压在身下仅作观赏用，那种火烧火燎的空虚感在他身后，在他体内穷追不舍。堆得越来越高的茅草扯着神经在两处角力， _越来越紧越来越紧越来越紧越来越紧越来越紧越来越紧越来越紧越来越紧_ “啪——”

　　他終於睡了过去。

       他但愿自己再也不要醒来。


	5. Jenny Eggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord knows, I can't change.  
> Lord help me, I can't change.  
> Lord I Can't Change,  
> Won't You Fly High Free Bird Yeahhhhhhhh .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 洁宁嗑药试图自杀那段的bgm是free bird，我就想，嘿，如果蛋宝像她一样全裸抱着吉他唱歌。没想到写出来会这么苦，都是师妹传染我。

　　當領班大叫他的假名那會兒，最後半塊巧克力混著點兒閃粉甜蜜地劃過他的喉嚨，猝不及防掉進空蕩蕩的胃袋裡；他老是忘記這個星期自己叫什麼名字，『是謝莫斯也好，是威廉也罷……。』*  
　　『——JIMMY!』  
　　伊格西帶著明顯的失望之情懊惱地舔了舔亮晶晶的指尖，豐潤的脣峰抵著指尖上斑駁的褐色小聲嘟囔了句什麼，肚皮上激蕩著脂肪的肥豬不耐煩地推他催他，後者只來得及擼掉腦袋上卡得死緊的絨布兔耳，帶著上一場還沒除脫的假領子和黑禮結，腳踩十公分高跟鞋抓起吉他匆匆跑上臺。  
　　平心而論，伊格西·昂溫並不算好看，這小孩（今年夏天滿二十歲）瞇著狹長的眼睛凝視你，紺碧色的眼珠轉來轉去帶著點兒野路子的莽撞傻氣，嘴角撇下來時肉嘟嘟的臉蛋更添幾分稚氣。他不像史密斯街上那些游蕩著的男孩兒們一樣單薄柔軟，倚著破敗磚牆就能給櫻桃梗打結，也不會穿著T-bag繞著鋼管扭擺腰身熟練賣弄風情（事實上他羞於展示自己的身體，被大麻和尼古丁迅速掏空的奶白膚色上分布著碎巧克力屑似的雀斑，以及顏色過於少女的乳頭，男孩兒唯一滿意的只有大量訓練和斗毆下鍛造的肌肉）。伊格西曾經想建個樂隊，但是老在貝斯和鼓手間猶豫不決，最後他啥也沒乾，在他再也不在乎學校和成績那攤狗屎之後轉身投入體操教練的懷抱中，然後中途從海軍退出來。他在游手好閑的十七歲懵懵懂懂地學會了吸毒和偷竊，接下來酗酒和濫交也只是時間問題；他在打架上是一把好手，軍隊唯一給他留下的痕跡就是剃到露出青頭皮的短發。他聰明又愚蠢，離針頭上跳躍著的HIV只差那麼一點點的距離，然後他收手了，挺得繃直的腰杆早就被生活壓彎，柔韌度十足；他正直又窩囊，努力拉著蜜雪兒在糟糕繼父的暴虐下掙紮了數年，而小黛西的奶粉錢貴得沒天理，所以他終於決定漂漂亮亮地翹著二郎腿赤身裸體的坐在高腳凳上抱著吉他荒腔走調地唱著別人點的歌——多半下流又狗屁不通，他不在乎，手指柔軟地撫過琴弦啦啦啦，於是鈔票就這麼麥克麥克地進了口袋。  
　　他三歲的時候希望統治宇宙；七歲的時候咬了課堂上沒收他費曼講義的數學老師，那老頭不得不縫了四針；十四歲的時候想逃開母親和操生活；他今年二十歲，只盼著屁股裡塞著的鈔票能支橕這個星期的家用。  
　　看，人生就是這麼諷刺。


	6. To Be Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小片段

《初遇》普通人au

 

　　我现在可以说话了？——噢，好吧。

　　那是某个周末的下午，阳光热烈得要命又冻得要死，我为了不知道什么原因（也许是肚子，我想）终于情愿走出房间晒晒太阳；为了避开沙发上缠绵的我老妈和不知名哥们儿，我只能尴尬地飞快抓起夹克出门，甚至没来得及吻一吻摇篮里的小黛西——踏出房门我才晓得后悔，我的薄夹克被寒风一吹咔咔作响，而里头的棉T恤快要被我的乳头刺破了（！）。我把手揣进兜里的时候没料想里头还有几张皱巴巴的纸币，即使把拉链扯到喉咙下边也依旧该死的冷，而我又实在不想在大好的下午跑去黑王子消磨时间。我突发奇想地（嘿！为什么不）决定学一回廉价小说里的姑娘们抱着纸袋满载着长法棍和橙子和暖烘烘的吃食，然后在冰凉的长椅上和我可爱的鸽子们瓜分掉。

　　我知道走路或者开车的时候我会有眼睛乱瞟的坏习惯，在看着路面的同时我总是不自觉地被其他东西吸引住，比如那只该死的狐狸，比如街拐角那些影影绰绰的男孩们，比如这位漂亮的——Oooooooooooooooh您好啊性感先生。

　　我不知道是因为当时我盲了眼睛呢，还是命运让我迷了心智，究竟是有心还是无意现在谁也纠扯不清了，总之我是结结实实地“砰”一声撞倒在了这位穿着得体定制西装的好先生身上，一阵天旋地转之后，只见纸袋子皱巴巴地躺在地上，滚圆喷香的橙子掉了一地。我没去管那些散落的家伙什——这可真够奇怪的哈？——而是带着羞愧手忙脚乱地跳起来扶他，不敢太用力，瑟缩地试图抹去那身高级布料上的浮尘，并且，由于焦急而不自觉带着口音结结巴巴地询问他是否没事。

　　尴尬死了。

 

 

《Get Hard》

　　他皱着眉，谨慎地吐出一口气，宛如站在圣贤面前的色拉叙马霍斯，宣布道：“你得学会怎么 **口交** ，伊格西。”

　　（距离入狱还有七天）

　　伊格西不是没有见过史密斯街拐角的那些男孩儿们倚着灯柱搔首弄姿，以及那光靠舌尖就能敲下一块香蕉来的技巧，可他从来也没想过自己也能有幸成为其中一员。

　　要做就做到最佳。他跪下来，头埋进年长者双腿之间，脚趾被束在鞋里难耐地交互磨蹭。他暗暗给自己鼓劲儿，鼻尖干燥得发痒，也不敢伸手去揉一揉，手垂在身侧神经质地揉着裤线，低敛着眼，视线凝住在一小片织物上（以及掩藏其下的庞然大物），喉头滚了滚，僵硬得要死。

　　那好先生并没有动作，双手依旧稳稳地搭在座椅扶手上，耐心地等着他，一贯的衣冠楚楚。周遭寂静得能听见时间淌过屋子的声音。伊格西大着胆子自下往上忽闪着眼睫偷看哈利，视线畏缩地沾着后者打转，鬈发被整齐地梳拢在脑后，略带松弛的肌肤只更增加后者的魅力，宽厚的手掌只有在掴他以作惩戒之时才能凸显美妙……

　　小孩猛地收拢念头，继续紧巴巴地瞪视着雞巴先生。

　　啊哦，這下可 **有趣了** 。


End file.
